


Dusk and Midnight

by MrMancan_the_Candy_Man



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BBC, BDSM, Big Balls, Big Cock, Big black cock, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Handcuffs, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Latex, Light BDSM, Made for Women, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Male Clothed Female, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMancan_the_Candy_Man/pseuds/MrMancan_the_Candy_Man
Summary: This is purely smut.Purely, romantic smut.Purely romantic smut with gentle BDSM...And latex...Oh, and it’s set in the Star Wars universe. Because Star Wars, fuck yeah. Don’t question it... Just read it.Also, this rated M for manly bits—as in a lot of detail went into describing the manly bits. Oh! And it’s also rated W, as in it was mainly written with women in mind (somewhat kinky women). So guys... Don’t bitch to me about the overly described manly bits please.





	Dusk and Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s to hoping this doesn’t suck ass. 
> 
> Cheers mout-ha-fuck-ass

The apartment door opened, offering the room a small taste of faint light from the outside hall, giving the figure which stood in the doorway a dark silhouette accompanied by the slightest shadow. Both shadow and silhouette looked deformed and somewhat hunched, since the man's large frame was laden with a great many things, namely bags and some small stacked boxes which were mostly held in one hand, while a few bags and what appeared to be a small cake were being carefully carried in the other. The silhouette crept into the room slowly, and turned to lift his foot, pressing the door’s side panel with an admirable show of footing and stability, which caused the door to close and leave him in darkness.The soft clacking of sleek, hard-soled shoes against the equally hard metal floor could be heard in addition to deep, frustrated grunts as he gingerly began to amble deeper into the darkness. He was searching for something... Or rather, _somewhere_—to put down his heavy load, that is. Moments later, there was a hard thud, followed by a cry of pain signifying he might have found what he was looking for the hard way. He gingerly set down his load, grumbling about how much hated this one damned counter, and when he was finished the man walked back to the door, slowly feeling and groping along the wall in search of the room control panel. Roughly ten seconds passed before he took in a small, but audible gasp of delight as he pressed one of the buttons and suddenly every corner of the large room was bathed in light. 

He blinked repeatedly, trying to allow his eyes time to acclimate to the light once more, since this light source was much, much stronger than the mild ones outside, not to mention his particular breed of human didn’t handle darkness very well. 

You see, he was actually Hapan, a _near-human_ species. And though his people originated from baseline humans, living in a different, more isolated environment from normal humans caused them to develop some unique traits. One such trait happened to be a weakness to low light environments, while a second well known characteristic was a beauty beyond that of normal humans.

And_ that_ certainly showed. By human standards, he seemed pretty damn close to perfection and his features boasted of a rich Black heritage. He gingerly took off his gray officer’s cap, revealing the dark, curly hair framing his adonic visage. A single light scar running just under his right eye was the only noticeable mark on his clear, luscious ebony skin. His features were strong and defined, the sharpness of his jaw evident even with his short, neatly trimmed beard giving it a more rounded appearance; the perfect complement to his full, high cheekbones and wide, short, rounded nose, which sat just above a pair of succulent lips that were ripe and juicy like small plums. These features were set off by _devastatingly_ beautiful russet brown eyes crowned by thick, but sharply trimmed eyebrows. Certainly a beautiful man—and his frame was equally as impressive as his features! Even though the juiciest bits of his physique were hidden under his dark gray officer’s uniform, his body filled out the covering almost flawlessly, with the uniform being tailored to fit his impressive build just right, accentuating his broad, athletic, and muscular build.

His thick, dark lips curled into a soft smile. Despite having just illuminated room, there still resided a noticeable darkness, directly under the radiating fixture above. 

There was his lover, writhing and squirming, panting and crying out in inarticulate, muffled slurs, still fully immobilized just as how he left her; her entire petite bod—from head to toe—wrapped snugly in a second skin of shiny, pitch black latex. Her arms were kept bound behind her back by fresh, tightly secured bleached ropes holding her wrists together in a neat, double column tie. Her legs were similarly bound as well, another set of intricately coiled ropes holding her ankles firmly against her thighs in two separate Shibari leg ties, forcing her legs to remain perfectly spread apart, imprisoning her in a constant crouch while a pair of high, ankle strapped heels, which were matching in color to her suit, gave her several inches of elevation off the ground. She was like a living statue.

A squirming, gagging, _leaking_ statue. His smile broadened lowly as he realized how much her little mess had grown considerably since he last checked on her. She had been like this for a few_ hours_, unable to move, see, hear...Not in this particular position of course; she’d been tethered to their bed for the most part, but this was her most recent position. He'd neutralized almost all of her senses. Everything except scent and _feeling_, which he'd given her an abundance of. And she was clearly enjoying it. Typically she was too worried to truly relax and savor this kind of pleasure, but he’d come and gone several times in the past few hours to make sure she was alright, while keeping her fully aware that he was watching over her. There was no way she could know this on her own of course because he gave her earplugs so that she couldn't hear what he was doing, and the tight mask she wore had no gaps or perforations except the ones designed for her nose and mouth. Thus, she would’ve had no idea when he arrived or left. But every time he came by, he announced himself, bringing her a fresh cup of cold water to cool and refresh her each time, followed by a kiss on her temple, reassuring her that she could trust him. That clearly did wonders to help her breathe easy and truly appreciate moment. And there was _quite_ a bit to enjoy. 

It couldn't be seen, due to the suit effectively covering her private parts, but under the tight rubber there were two toys at work. One performed two functions at once, a dual action vibrator and dildo that first and foremost stimulated her clitoris, while simultaneously providing a deep, buzzing vaginal penetration. The second toy was much simpler, merely a thick, vibrating butt plug. But both of them together no doubt combined to make a pleasure so great it was torturous, as evidenced the large puddle growing underneath her. Of course the large, red ball-gag holding her mouth open had to be a factor. Some of the fluid on the ground must have been made in part by the slim stands of saliva spilling from her succulent, crimson painted lips. But, before he left, he made sure to unzip the crotch of her suit just enough to allow a small outlet for her juices to spill, so the *main* source of most of the liquid was obvious. And now _he_ had to clean it. In hindsight, he should've laid a towel under her so he would have less of a mess to clean when he returned home… But he would deal with that later.

For now he had much work to do. 

The first thing on his list was her. His first minutes at home were spent making her a small smoothie to bring down her body temperature, as well as sustain her until dinner later that night and a large cup of cold water, both of which he carefully gave to her after once more announcing his presence with a kiss to her temple and the removal of her ball-gag. After she was taken care of, he went to work preparing the apartment, cleaning the kitchen and straightening up the living room to make it more presentable. Next came decoration, which was something he never took lightly. It was a very special day for them. Not only were they celebrating the second anniversary of the day they first became a couple, but she was also receiving a military promotion in just a few days. So they were celebrating two in one, with her being the center of attention. 

As he worked to prep their little home, he took his time, allowing her to enjoy her rubber prison to its fullest. He couldn't see her entirely, due to him trying to tune out those delicious whimpers in order to focus on the tasks at hand, but every so often he caught sight of her from the corner of his eye, her body twisting as if to fight off an approaching orgasm. And every twenty or so minutes he returned to bring her another glass of water—but he could barely manage to help her drink it, due to her being too shaky, writhing in an intense struggle against the bliss threatening to claim her. He honestly couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy. He was imprisoned too... But his confinement was not nearly as enjoyable. His cock thrummed heartily against his tight trousers, eager to break free and ravish his lover as he desperately wanted to, while his body was flushed with aroused heat, yearning to surrender to the blazing lust within him. But self denial had been his goal of the day. He resolved to give her everything his body could provide, every ounce of pleasure he could offer; accordingly, he abstained from indulging that oppressive need for release which tormented him throughout the day. It was a deeply grueling task, made difficult simply because he couldn’t get her out of his head all day. She was his pet, yes, but she _always _ ruled uncontested over the throne of his mind. He’d been hard for her _all day _. Whether he was doing his duties on his flagship or making purchases at the store, she filled his every thought, every detail of her body and the delightful facets of her personality eternally etched into the walls of his mind. Even when he was miles away this remarkable woman remained his Achilles heel, turning his strength to nothing, making him weak with desire. 

Eventually his work was done. When he was finished, their whole apartment was well adorned in the colorful romantic decor. Ithorian Rose petals lay scattered liberally throughout the apartment, as well as dozens of variously sized aromatic candles to set the mood. Numerous red, heart shaped card-stock cutouts hung from the ceiling and adorned the walls, in addition crimson garlands streaming from wall to wall and other heart shaped decorations suspended by the uppermost wall. It was a job well done, the perfect atmosphere for a romantic night for just the two of them—truly a far cry from the forever drab and gloomy world of Dromund Kaas just outside their door. 

With his work was complete, he couldn’t deny himself any longer. He advanced toward her slowly, each step brisk, but feathery light, trying to mask his approach. Just because he loved surprising her. 

He grunted softly, lower lip bunching under his teeth as his thumbs hooked inside the waistband of both underwear and pants and slowly pulled down, exposing inch after inch of his smooth, firm butt and his pulsating penis. His member gained an enticing bend due to his pants holding down his tip while inch after thick inch was revealed, until his tip was finally free. Now without hindrance, his dick sprung upward which caused a lengthy strand of precum to fling onto her masked face, and he let out a gentle hiss of relief that he was now free. It was a monstrous thing; a pulsating appendage that was 9.2 inches in length and roughly inches in girth, which appeared somewhat thicker at the tip due to the minor foreskin covering a little over halfway up helmet, with a pair of exceptionally large balls—both weighty, rotund orbs held suspended under the lengthy shaft by a perfectly smooth and hairless sack, hanging just low enough that if someone was behind him, they would just barely be able to catch sight of it underneath his smooth ass. Both chocolate cheeks were deliciously plump and squeezable, but clearly very _tight_.

She flinched when he reached behind her head and began to undo her gag—though, whether that was out of genuine surprise or simply the result of an orgasm she wasn’t able to fight off he couldn't be sure. Her saliva soaked tongue snaked out from gaping lips, gliding over the plump, crimson surface to wet them. She couldn’t see him, nor could she hear him... And yet, she already seemed to sense what was about to come, opening her mouth wide to receive his girth. Perhaps she smelled him? Yes, that _must_ have been it. His scent was rather unique; his natural masculine aroma was both enriched and bridled by rich, savory cologne. That balmy fragrance bore traces of bourbon vanilla, mahogany, and soft touches of amber, all of which effectively enriched the delicious and captivating elements of his innate manly musk, while flawlessly quelling the distasteful aspects. Suave, contemporary, but still _primal_—it was a unique smell that he knew never ceased to drive her wild, one she could always recognize as his and his alone. Surely that was what clued her in on his intentions? After all, he had slipped off her gag to give her water several times so far. How else would she know he was about to make her swallow his cum instead?

He didn’t much care to consider it for too long… Or rather, she didn’t give him long to dwell on it. His left brow perked in surprise when she suddenly leaned forward and her tongue rolled out to greet his shaft, flattening a few inches above the base and dragging all the way to his very tip just to steal a small taste of his warm precum, before her plush lips parted to encircle his crown. She let out a low moan of pleasure at his taste, another rush of saliva filling her mouth at the hot, throbbing thickness, her teeth teasingly nipping at him like he was a treat for her, which elicited a soft gasp from him in turn. Her eyes were hidden under the mask, but in the back of his mind he could see them gleaming playfully. 

Due to her binds, just moving her head back and forth along his length would prove difficult. She was held in a low crouching position —_in high heels_ no less—so too much movement could easily make her topple helplessly onto her back like an unfortunate turtle. However, that risk clearly didn’t dissuade her even slightly. She leaned in as far as could, sliding down to envelop his shaft in her mouth until the tip of his cock was pressed to the tight entrance of her throat, where she gagged and continued no further, her pharynx tightening around his tip in attempts to expel the obstruction. However, he knew the reason why she didn't continue was not because she _couldn't_ take him, but because she couldn't really move. Luckily, his lover was never one to get discouraged by something so trivial. She drew back, releasing him from her mouth with a wet POP! But she didn’t retreat, extending her tongue to swab it along his thick, vein-ridden shaft, a hot moan spilling from her as she lapped the intricate network of blood vessels on his prick, trailing her saliva along every side.

His lids fell shut, head tilting back slowly. He raised his hands to his dark hair, threading his digits through the thick curls when she turned her focus on his cockhead, slithering her tongue right between his prepuce and tip all the down to his corona to swirl her tongue around that flaring helmet for a solid minute, slowly teasing both his foreskin and his glans, before drawing back to greedily lap up the precum leaking from his urethra.

“F-fuck...” He whispered tensely, his throat so tight he could barely manage to get the word out. Of course, the soft utterance went unheard. Again, her hearing had been nullified. But she could sense his pleasure in the way his cock twitched with need against her lips and tongue, how he began to shift a little restlessly, so she let loose a delighted hum as if she heard him _perfectly_. She moaned like a desperate whore, kissing, licking, worshiping his pulsating manhood slovenly, her arms bound, yet her display of reverence for her lover and “owner” uninhibited. Time passed them by on swift, graceful wings; seconds turned to minutes, with each minute bringing him closer to his peak.

“Master...” She whispered, the word slightly muffled and nearly incoherent as her lips, succulent and plump like small juicy plums, were preoccupied in peppering the left side of his girth in firm kisses. Her voice was soft, but sultry, the simple words saturated with unspoken desire. She lovingly nuzzled her face against his cock like an affectionate kitten, purring against his manhood while rubbing her cheek against it in a manner teasing and playful. “Why are you holding back?”

The question gave him a few moments of pause, and after that she didn’t allow him much time to gather his thoughts together long enough to manage a response. He would have replied that it was _her _ day, and that he didn’t want to dominate her _completely_. He wanted to allow her a little more freedom on her special day. But then she made it quite clear that she wanted to be used just like normal, sucking his tip in her hot cavern and slowly pushing her face down onto the fat thing, trying to goad him into foregoing his attempt at temperance. Now she began to really push him into surrendering to his urges, her enthusiastic sucking causing strings of hot saliva to occasionally fall from the corner of her lips as she slurped vehemently on his rod. The sensation of her tight maw was exquisite as she bobbed her beautiful head along his girthsome cock, taking in a half inch here, another there, slowly adding more depth after ever three or four strokes to create a slow, but steadily hastening rhythm, until she finally went as far as she could go again. 

So, he met her half way, inching himself closer to her and easing his hips forward, gently slipping deeper... deeper... Deeper even-still, and he watched with infatuation as the sight of that obscene bulge in her throat making him have to stifle a soft whimper, while the _feeling_ made him unable to hold _anything_ back for much longer.

Desperation gripped him, making his hips flex of their own accord, pushing deeper into her throat—all the way in, to be more precise, her nose pressing into his pelvis. Every fat inch was enveloped by her tight orifice, and when her tongue slithered out to join the already overwhelming stimulation, he lost himself completely. She huffed and coughed occasionally, long strings of drool dangling from her juicy lips, but she continued swallowing down on the thick black cock with undaunted vigor, doing her best to keep her physical reactions to a minimum. 

“_Fuck!_” He cried out with a hard gasp, his hands planting on the right and left side of her head, holding her steady. A delighted hum followed her surprised gag, her every moan and mewl making her inner muscles there ripple over his cock. Each delightful sound she made—the coughs and sputters, every one spurred him on, making him buck harder into those luscious lips, his pleasure building at a rapid pace. His speed and depth increased too, drawing out a little more on his pullbacks to add more power in his plunges, until finally he let loose. 

A euphoric roar of pleasure broke from his lips as his balls contracted, his cry so loud that he would be lucky if their neighbors in the surrounding rooms didn’t hear him. Not that he cared much. In that moment, the only thing in his mind was that elusive peak he was chasing, the lofty climax which he could only achieve with her, it seemed. 

The two first met a few years ago. With time, friendliness and attractions morphed into flirtation, and that eventually evolved into a rapidly building affection. A strong relationship eventually blossomed, and after some months, they decided to cross one of the last few thresholds of intimacy. The passion that budded between them was something they both became addicted to. Eventually, he almost couldn’t get off to anything else. It was like his mind played a trick on him, or put him under some sort of curse, because _most _of the time, he couldn’t cum without _her_ aid. No matter how much time he spent in his quarters with his hand wrapped tightly around his aching cock, no matter how much he stroked himself at the thought of her tempting eyes, or that sometimes adorable, sometimes wicked smile which often graced her lips... Not even reminiscing about her sultry, choked up moans pouring from her as he slowly fed his dripping shaft into her yearning core could help him find release—most of the time. Occasionally he could reach his peak by his own methods. But he craved that intimacy they shared in their love making, the passion in she could give him. So for the most part, his body wouldn’t allow him to cum without her intervention, and correspondingly, with her aid it was always extremely difficult to _hold back._

This was one of those times. His breath faltered into a broken, choppy gasp as light thrusts into her mouth turned to desperately humping her face, hammering away into her throat with reckless plunges. Needless to say, her face was a complete mess by now. She heaved and slobbered all over herself, much of her spittle raining down her onto her lightly bouncing bosom and some strands falling to the floor as he throat fucked her hard and fast, losing himself in his pursuit of pleasure.

Then, finally, he found his sweet release—those fat, dangling fruits that were so battering her chin suddenly tightening. All of her effort and obedience was finally rewarded, his orgasm ripping through him, and into her warm, tight throat. Rope after thick rope shot down her maw. He gasped and moans and shivered, blasts of heady jism rushing down her esophagus—an unrelenting torrent. He began to draw out after a few more fulsome shots, retracting until only that massive head and a few fat inches remained. But he wasn’t done. He throbbed incessantly, his pleasure spurting from his urethra in extensive shots to fill her mouth until it overflowed, causing cum to spew from her lips and down her chin in excess, mixing with the slobber and precum already dirtying her features. Then, finally, his lengthy climax started to subside, and he pulled out entirely, wrapping his digits around his girth to pump up and down and milk out those last few spurts of pleasure, painting her breasts and face in his finish.

The light slowly came back to his eyes. Now momentarily sated, a tender and... Somewhat embarrassed smile graced his chiseled features as his grip on her head, which had unconsciously tightened during the ordeal, was completely released, the tension instead being replaced with affectionate head patting. "Thank you, darling." He whispered in between soft pants, being slightly out of breath.. As you may remember though, she couldn’t hear him, making his words almost literally fall on deaf ears. However, his soft petting let her know how pleased he was, and after that wonderful release he fully intended to _show_ his appreciation as well.

Grateful for the exceptional job she’d done once again, he decided that now was as good a time as any to grant her a well earned reward. So, he reached down both hands, one reaching within his pants to tuck his still hard member back into his trousers while he grasped his belt, pulling his pants back up. He didn’t bother to buckle it though, knowing it wouldn’t be necessary. Her body was no doubt at peak sensitivity from consistent stimulation, not to mention the aphrodisiac he’d given her earlier that day. He knew she wouldn’t last long, and he’d be free to ravish her soon enough. With a sure smile, he lowered to a crouch, right hand taking firm grasp of her jaw to angle her head upwards, before retrieving the ball-gag from his pocket and pressing the ball to her lips, giving the signal to open her mouth again. Once she did, he pushed the sphere into her mouth, then reached behind her to fasten it. She released a muffled whimper, which he answered with a delicate kiss to the center of the gag, followed by a soft moan of delight as he licked her saliva from his lips. 

After that came her unbinding. He began to hastily, but carefully undo her tethers, paying diligent attention to each knot and loop to make sure he didn’t hurt her. Of course the risk of her getting any rope burn was significantly minor—if not nonexistent due to her clothing... But it was sort of a habit, since they rarely used their rubber attire because he much preferred her naked, or at least sparsely clad. He often found their latex suits to be… Sexy of course, but far from practical, and sometimes even annoying. Skin to skin was much more his speed, but she enjoyed it, so he indulged her fetishes from time to time, just as she did for him. 

Next, he walked behind her to untie her arms, which he managed to free with a quite a bit more speed, since these ties weren’t secured quite as intricately, allowing her to roll her arms and stretch them in renewed liberty. He quickly realized that after all of that inactivity, her whole body no doubt needed a good stretch to restore her circulation, so while still crouched at her six, he grasped the ebony leash connected to her collar stood up to move around her, tugging her gently a few times as a subtle command for her to get on all fours. 

He began to “walk” her around the room for a while, leading her on her hands and knees in circles around the colorful couches. It wasn’t exactly the greatest form of exercise. The room was only of medium size, and they didn’t have a whole lot of furniture or decorations to evade; they had a curious tendency of spending much of their credits on sex toys, to the point they practically amassed a treasure trove full of toys and other things devoted simply to pleasure. But just because it wasn’t exactly a long, stress relieving walk in a beautiful park didn’t make it less enjoyable. _She _ was full of toys as well, those two plastic phalluses still stretching both of her entrances and buzzing relentlessly within her, nuzzling harder against her walls with each tortuously blissful movement behind her lover and Master. He kept his eyes trained fully trained on his devoted pet as she obediently crawled after him. He tried his best not to _steer_, but rather to _guide_ her; he didn’t continuously pull the tether or jerk it roughly, he granted her ample slack, letting her follow at her own pace, providing only a few soft tugs here and there to let her know when to turn, when to stop, and so on. However, her task of keeping up proved to still be fairly difficult, even though she did control the tempo, because the endless sensations on her most sensitive spaces and places made for quite the distraction. Everywhere they went, it _ showed _, her sopping sex dripping onto the floor to leave a long trial in their wake. Towards the end of their small trek, he watched in awe as her crawl became a bit more staggered and reckless, another hard tremble overtaking her, until eventually she stopped in her tracks. He decided right then that she'd had the toys for long enough—that it was his turn to please her. So, moved by her side, smiling warmly as he lowered into a crouch beside her and gathered her effortlessly into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom.

With a minor show of practiced skill, he managed to open the door and activate the light with surprising ease, then continued toward their king-sized bed. He eased her down onto the plush surface, then abandoned her for about a minute, walking toward the large closet near the farthest corner of the room and disappearing inside. He emerged again with a triumphant smile, a pair of black, padded handcuffs and a small plastic bottle of lube in one hand, while a black harness and a large, ebony dildo were both in the other. With quick, but careful aim he tossed them onto the bed, just under her feet, before he lifted to hands to the uppermost button of his shirt, beginning to slowly undress as he strolled confidently toward the bed. 

With each button undone, the two halves of the form fitting, gray uniform slowly pulled apart, gradually revealing one inch after another of firm chocolate skin which lay underneath until the last button came apart, exposing his front to the cool air. His figure is trim and athletic and incredibly defined, with broad, slanting shoulders that flowed into long, toned, vein ridden arms and bulging pecs that grace his body like a pair of dark bucklers, each firm hill of flesh adorned by his currently pebbled nipples, which were tightly ringed by dusky areola. A streamlined waist fringed his flawlessly carved abs, the trenches between his muscles divinely separating the hard swells to form a perfectly fashioned 8 pack, adorned by a formation of serratus seemingly chiseled out of stone. And his back was a temptation _just _as mouth watering, his flesh being lightly scarred, but mostly smooth and without major blemish. Each firm muscle reflected power, the detailed crevices and curvatures appearing as if hewn from the face of a mountain, denoting long years of rigorous labor and fitness.

With his shirt off, he hastily unzipped and stripped off the last of his garments, letting it pool at his feet, which then showcased his trim waist connected to that tight, but _quite _generous butt, completely exposed. The two rounded prominences were plump and smooth, but still had that look of clear, delicious firmness to it, perfectly accentuating his thick, sculpted, powerful thighs and bold calves, which were all freshly shaved as well.

He leaned down to grab the handcuffs, then casually brushed the other objects off to the side, before he eased onto all fours and crawled over her body to straddle her waist. He gently caught her forearm in his hand, slipped one leather loop onto her wrist and tightened the latch before bringing her other hand over to do the same. But he didn’t release her arms, even when he was satisfied that the cuffs were tight and comfortable. Instead, her held onto her, pulling her hand to his torso until her small digits laid on his large pecs. An immeasurably charming and equally sinister smile graced his generously full lips, guiding her bound hands down his chiseled flesh to let her touch each hard swell of muscle, just to make her crave him little more. She couldn’t feel his warmth radiating from his large frame, nor could she take the time to wholly appreciate his muscular perfection, but that didn’t stop her from attempting to be as thorough as possible in such a brief moment. She didn’t hesitate to firm her touch on his skin, gingerly tracing slim, gentle digits along the succulent bunched up abdominal muscles, down the center of his devastatingly sharp V-cut. Her caress was thorough and quite spirited, trying her best to feel him even with the gloves robbing her of the fullness of skin to skin contact, and when he brought her hands low enough to met his hard shaft, she made one of _those_ whimpers. I’m sure you’re familiar with the kind I am referring to. It wasn’t some timid mewl or half-baked sniffle. It was_ desperate_. Like she _needed_ every thick, pulsating inch of his dripping manhood inside her, overflowing her pussy with seed. 

And he of course was happy to oblige. **_After_ ** he had his fun.

Without warning his large hands firmly pressed down on her shoulders, pushing her down onto her back and straddling her waist. He eagerly crawled down her body and settled himself on his belly, his face just above her crotch. Once again she seemed to just *sense* his intentions, parting her legs wide without a nudge or command, which brought a smile to his face. He took hold of her crotch zipper and tugged it down sharply, exposing her glistening vagina for his eyes to feast on before his mouth could, her soft pink pussy lips stretched around a dark purple dildo, while a second, matching phallus buzzed inside her puckered aft. His fingers brushed lovingly over her mound, the feeling of her slick heat causing a rush of saliva to fill his mouth as hunger bloomed in his belly. He grasped the bottom of the toy inside her womanhood, pulling it out. Then came the lubricant, which he picked up after setting the toy aside. He popped open the cap to pour some onto his hands, rubbing them together to spread it around. After making certain his fingers were well oiled, the soft pads of his middle and index finger began to promptly tease her sex, parting her lips like rose petals and tenderly rubbing her minor labia as he kept them separated and her sex partially open, letting out heavy, cool breaths to tease her, contrasting her heat. The moan he heard from her was softer than silk.

Just like her pussy was when he put his middle and ring finger together, sinking them deep inside until they were fully enveloped in her heat, her walls greeting his sudden entry with a tight clench. He began to slowly pull out—all the way out in fact, as if he might stop before he’d even begun, but he waited until he heard another one of her delicious moans to push them back inside, this time repeating the simple process over and over, slipping mostly out, then pushing in fully, his speed gradually quickening after an initially very slow pace. His fingers were pleasantly long and admirably thick, giving her a slight stretch as they filled her again and again. She was so tight that it was almost like her core was resisting him in everything he did. When he pushed, her walls yielded reluctantly, and when he pulled out her pussy didn’t seem ready to let him go, as if trying to hold him in.

He lifted his eyes to her masked face, observing her reaction. Her body confirmed his earlier thoughts; she definitely wasn’t going to last long. From her heaving breaths to the occasional, subtle twitch, right away he knew the only way she could deny him the right of her pleasure was to resist his assault on her senses. And he certainly wouldn’t allow _that_.

Though, oddly enough he didn’t seem to be in much of a hurry. Usually his advances were so much more… Insistent. She liked it *rough*, and that’s usually how he gave it to her. Often he was stubborn in his pursuit of her bliss—unwilling to accept anything less than her helpless spasms and gasping mewls. But after his mouth drew close to her sex just enough for his long tongue to snake out and salute her inflamed clit with a moderate lick, he flattened his tongue on top of her sensitive bud, just letting it twitch and throb helplessly against his moist muscle, making it clear that he was playing a different game. 

He didn’t want her to fight the pleasure. He wanted her to _ plead _ for it.

Eventually he began to move, albeit at a calm, relaxed pace. If anything, it started as more of a leisuresome massage than their usual session of making out and swift vaginal fingering. That first lick proved to be the only direct touch her clit received for a good while as her lover seemed annoyingly content to lick everywhere _ else _, his tongue languidly dragging all around her nub, making hard, but _tortuously_ slow circuits, letting it quiver restlessly as he framed it in a sloppy ring of his lubricious saliva. At the same time his fingers went to work in her hot cavern with slow, lax rubs, deliberately sliding them between her folds at a sluggish pace to drag out each movement just right, simultaneously twisting his wrist to give every wall inside her attention and tender rubbing with the slick pads of his fingers. He took his time, milking each motion. The warmth of his skilled hands lovingly caressed the walls of her womanhood with the tenderness of the setting sun bathing one's skin in its pleasant, sultry rays, every breath he released gracing her like a cool breeze on toasty summer evening.

Her reaction was predictable, but no less palpable to him. He gifted her only the amount of sensation that he _ wanted _ to and nothing more, his touch neither generous, nor stingy. Such a _ wicked _ man! He kneaded her inner barriers diligently, doing a painstakingly thorough job of teasing _almost_ everywhere his long digits could reach _except_ for her G-spot, which he rigorously avoided, brushing it occasionally but only on accident. So wonderfully cruel he was to her, his tongue touring her delicious skin but orbiting her flaring clit, gradually drawing closer and closer to it on each revolution, but cutting the spiral short just millimeters before he could grace it with the oral embrace it so desperately yearned for. As expected, she was torn between loving it and wanting more. Her soft mewls became louder, harder… Frustrated. He swore that he detected the slightest hint of fury. But he didn’t let up the exquisite torture, toying with her until desperation provoked her into rebelliously attempting to take matters into her own hands, thrusting her hips up and down, trying to grind herself against his tongue and work his fingers in and out of her with more speed.

His eyes widened a bit as she displayed her desperation, though he wasn’t at all taken aback. He resigned himself to tolerate it for a short season, letting her do all the work to build up toward that lofty orgasm she seemed to be frantically reaching for, simply moaning against her pussy as he was forcefully pressed against it. However, the glint in his eyes turned from mischievous to sinister, and unfortunately for her, she couldn’t see this subtle shift in expression, leaving her completely unprepared for the denial she was about to suffer through. Of course she should have_ known _ that he wouldn’t tolerate it for very long. He only went along with it just far enough to bring her to the verge of ecstasy. Now, knowing how much she could take before climaxing definitely wasn’t an exact science. His knowledge of her body was in no way perfect, contrary to how he often playfully bragged to her that he knew her ins and outs better than _ she _ did—which they often put to the test and found to be true in some ways, false in others. But he long ago learned how to read the signs of her impending orgasm well enough to know when to slow down, when to speed up, when to give and when to take.

And this time he knew pretty quickly when to take everything away. He pulled his digits out, then placed a loving kiss on her dew drenched rose petals before his head drew back as well, tongue grazing over his lips to lick off the fresh coating of her warm, sticky nectar. Her body immediately turned stiff as stone, expressing her obvious shock and disappointment in a distressed whine as he left her to buck against *nothing*—just as she was about to cum! Her hands reached down, seeking him frantically. Eventually she found him and her gloved fingers tunneled into his dark curls tightly, trying to tug him back to her. But he resisted her sharp pull, refusing her. When she brought her own fingers to her needy core, hoping to finish the deed herself, he didn’t hesitate to swat her hands away from her drenched rose, leaving her orgasm to begin withering away like a plucked flower. She was about to attempt mutiny again, but he preemptively quelled the thought with another scolding smack, except this time the impact wasn’t on her hand, but directly on her sex, resulting in a subtle sting that was just sharp enough to morph into an oddly beautiful pleasure that made her protests stop cold. He resumed his touch quickly, riding on the heels of that potent blend with more infuriatingly light touches. Interestingly, he was being a little more generous this time, his touch far more direct. His digits slipped inside her once more, finally acknowledging her g-spot with lax rubs up and down the sensitive bundle of nerves. But his touch was fleeting, his venture back inside her lasting only long enough to grant her a small semblance of pleasure. 

It was a very fine line he forced her to walk. If she was too unruly, he quickly slowed his touches or terminated them entirely until she quieted down. However, if she was _too_ quiet, he would slow down as well! Or discipline her with another clap of his palm against her sodden core, making her squeal and squirm and bend to his will. He was regulating her to be on her _best _behavior. And even when she was _ being _ a good girl… The little bastard occasionally swatted her sex just as a reminder to _keep_ being a good girl. He completely lost track of time. For what seemed like an eternity he had his way with her, pleasing her, teasing her, _denying_ her...

And she couldn’t do anything about it. With her hands bound and her mouth gagged, she could barely move and certainly couldn’t speak. She couldn’t beg him for more, or tell him to stop being an ass, or smack him upside the head as she sometimes did when she was really upset. Restless shifting, frustrated moans and lust drunken little utterances were all she could manage. He was quite tempted to keep this going for another eternity. This control was so intoxicating, he didn’t want to relinquish it.

But alas, his own avarice made his willpower to keep being such a tease slowly start to crumble. For him the endless edging was just a stepping stone, a way to frustrate her just to help her build a far more satisfying release, and he could have gone on and on, if not for his unshakable yearning to push her over the threshold. Though he tried to contain his hunger, his appetite was too much to deny. His tongue began to wander. Not only did give her clit attention, but her labia received its warm caress as well, repeatedly dragging up and down her folds, adding his spittle to the already glossy mixture oil and her dew. The rapturous moan he let loose was deep and airy, full of yearning. His licks turned more firm and urgent, eager to catch another taste of the juices dripping from her quivering peach and to encourage more to leak out. The taste of her nectar corrupted him.

Though she wouldn’t hear it if he commanded her, his actions alone were adamantly telling her to **_cum_**! He took a small break from worshiping her pearl to devote nearly a minute to her urethra, swiping the slender tip of his tongue over that tiny orifice in swift side to side motions, releasing soft hums and aroused groans in sync with his incessant work. Meanwhile sure fingers worked zealously on the _inside_, pumping deep in her core and _twisting _on each plunge and _curling_ to skillfully stroke her g-spot in a way that seemed to absolutely **_wreck _** her. At this point his lover couldn’t take much more. 

And then came the finishing touch. 

For just the shortest moment it seemed as if he was about to continue his pleasant torture as he abandoned her, vacating her glistening velvet cavern and drawing away from her clit. But his cruelty lasted but a moment; his intentions became known moments later when his warm, four inch tongue slithered into her hot core, far deeper than any normal tongue should go, pushing deep into her and capitalizing by licking insatiably at her convulsing walls and moaning with delight as the flavor of her nectar reached his taste buds, swirling along her inner muscles. His tongue so lengthy and agile that it did nothing short of miracles inside her. At the same time, his hand lifted to her inflamed clit. For what seemed like forever the man had been torturing her with a mix of bliss and denial, but now it was only bliss and she’d have to deal with a sudden excess of sensation as he began to rigorously massage and caress that sensitive bundle with fast, firm, tentative fingers.

To simply say that she came would be a grave injustice. When he finally brought her to her peak, her climax was nothing short of _violent_. The woman _fought_. Feverish, muffled whimpers poured from her gagged mouth, struggling against her cuffs like she was trying to _snap_ them, and her body writhed feverishly as release claimed her and _gripped her_. First she nearly doubled over. Then her back arched, while her toned thighs trembled as though she was suffering from a seizure, her breasts heaving. One wave of pleasure after another hit her,her juices flooding out to bathing his taste buds in her sweet fluid, the generously tight walls of her womanhood spasming around his wriggling tongue while she moaned and twitched like a possessed woman. 

His eyes flashed with primal hunger as he released a sultry, savage rumble, consequently making his tongue vibrate gently, but noticeably inside her. The stroke of his fingers transitioned from gentle and fast to zealous, flicking at her tender pearl furiously, eager to keep her thoroughly bound in the shackles of mindless bliss. And simultaneously, his hot tongue was insatiable inside her, wriggling, flexing, twisting. His head also joined in the action, creating a sort of bobbing motion as he tongue fucked her hard and fast, seeking not only to make her orgasm as pleasurable as possible, but to milk it as long as he could!

God, this was divine! The war was utterly forgotten, just as the responsibilities that awaited them the moment they stepped out of the safety of their own home were little more were little more than distant, fading memories. Outside of those very walls storms raged and monsters lurked the trials and troubles of a turbulent galaxy threatened unravel their existence seam by seam… But for now, the sturm und drang of the day was long behind them. They were safe here; free from politics and power struggles. She was his sole responsibility and he *relished* it. Nothing overjoyed him more than devoting himself to her, even in the minuscule things. A tender, loving whisper in the silence, a warm gentle hug in the midst of chaos--every little gesture to remind her of his affection towards her, no matter how seemingly insignificant.

An eternity passed just like this until she finally descended from her orgasmic high... Even though her cunt was _still_ twitching, breathing deep and ragged, chest heaving, legs shaking... Only when she collapsed did he finally start to slow down, his ministrations becoming more relaxed and lazy with each second, until he was only leisurely massaging her clit, while his tongue retreated and his mouth abandoned her pussy with a loving kiss on her drenched lips. Never one to be wasteful, his long tongue licked all around his mouth to lap up the absolute mess she made on his face, then wiped his sleeve across his mouth to get whatever remained. 

Delectable.

Now it was time for the entrée. 

He raised up, settling himself on his knees behind her. His hands rested on her slim waist for a firm grip, using this tight hold to flip her over and hike up her hips so that she was rear up and face down. 

With her body at peak sensitivity, he allowed her a few moments of reprieve while he prepared for their next phase of fun, grabbing the dildo and harness. There were two distinct perforations in the front of the harness; one for the toy, and one for the real thing, as it had been designed to conform comfortably around male genitalia—and more specifically around _his_ _own_. There was a metal ring inside the uppermost hole, held in place by some leather straps with quick snaps to secure it, while the other front straps just below the ring were made to go around his own package and post the artificial cock right above his manhood. 

First he slid the dildo into the ringed hole and took his time securing the small straps and buckles to his waist and ass, making sure it was fastened tightly, but was not restrictive. Then he reached for the small bottle of luxurious oil and popped open the top. He began to run his digits and palm along the length of the faux cock after pouring a rather liberal amount on his hand, spreading the lubricant all over large toy. A small grin formed when he realized he’d accidentally grabbed the *special* toy, that was not only long and girthy, but also ribbed and acted as a vibrator…

She was in for a _ treat _.

Just for good measure, didn’t put the lubricant away just yet. He poured another substantial amount between the valley of her ass, then set lube down and grabbed her firm, rubber clad cheeks, spreading them apart enough to open her tiny aft and allow the emollient time to seep in. Soon after, he slid his index finger into her rear entrance, gently working his thick digit in and out of her to let her get accustomed to it again. It was perhaps _too much _precaution, considering her anus had already been primed by the other dildo he’d placed inside her earlier, but when taking care of someone so precious he had no problem with being too careful. 

Once he was _certain_ that she was ready, his finger retreated. Not _completely_ of course. His hands immediately found their way to her, generous bum, pawing at the firm swells of plush flesh as his hips eased forward, aligning the bulbous tips of his real and fake cock at her two entrances.

The man shivered in glee, his eyes fluttering closed to savor the feeling of heat radiating from her drenched core. The very air fled his lungs when he imagined--or rather, _ anticipated _—being balls deep in her perfect pussy, claiming every inch of available territory as his own. The thought by itself sent his lust through the roof, turning that subtle pit he felt in his stomach into an endless abyss of yearning, 

  
He couldn’t wait any longer. Gingerly, so he wouldn’t enter either hole to fast, he pressed forward. It was honestly _quite_ the task. Not only was her anus itself a bit of a challenge, but considering his own cock was roughly 6 inches in girth, even working the tip into her womanhood was no small feat. His beloved kitten mewled anxiously, submissively stretching her arms out above her head and resting her face onto the mattress, squirming in response to him prodding _both_ of her entrances, which came as a big surprise to her considering she had no way of knowing what he had planned until he _did_ it. 

And god, did she _squeeze _! Her body became mildly stiff as a result of the penetration, and her vaginal walls inadvertently clutched his thick member **hard**, as if trying to draw out his load upon entry. He heard her release a shaky breath, trying to relax herself. She definitely was not accustomed to this sort of thing, which was quite easy to see from the way her body went rigid. He slid another inch of both cocks into her and she arched her back, groaning timidly. From the way the sound came out he couldn’t discern if her moan was made out of pain or pleasure or fear, and at first he became a little concerned, wondering if perhaps it was too much at once. But she maintained her composure, keeping up her obedient posture to give him permission to continue. 

So he **did…**

  
  
  


**To ** ** _possibly_ ** ** be continued. **

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I really did just end this chapter there. Because fuck You, that’s why. 
> 
> (Naw naw, I kid, I kid! I swear!) 
> 
> The REAL reason I’m cutting it here is because... Well, I’m not really sure if I’m going to finish it. I spent a really long time working on it, but everywhere I posted it, it never really got much attention, which was rather disheartening. I pretty much have the entire thing written, and I intended to post it all as one full chapter, but I was so discouraged that even though I also have the double penetration scene and the rough, passionate love making scene 90% finished, I just haven’t felt like actually finishing it. 
> 
> Not to mention this was never meant to be so short. In fact, funny thing, there was never going to be any latex at first. Originally, I was hoping to find a a female co-writer for this to write out the female’s perspective. But I never found anyone, so I had to kinda cheat lol. Did you notice how most of the story is based more-so around my male character’s perspective? That’s because I kinda used the latex suit and mask as a loophole to keep the character interaction as little as possible. I only described him, and I never really described anything substantial about her except for her suit... Because I never found anyone to do that part, lmao. (latex became the perfect way for me to cut corners). 
> 
> So I’m going to see how well this actually does. If it garners any attention I will likely finish it, but if it’s a flop, just like in all the other communities I posted it in, than this will probably be one of my many scraps. If you enjoyed it, please do let me know with a kudos or a review. Or if you didn’t like it, please let me know what you didn’t like about it. Nothing sucks more than getting no feedback on something ya worked super hard on.


End file.
